A Titans Thanksgiving
by Tigeress419
Summary: Okay, I know the holiday is over but between the site being down and personal stuff chapters got delayed. A series of events led the Titans being into awkward situations on Thanksgiving. A full summary is inside. This is my first TT fic, so please be nice
1. The Offer

Author's Note: Hey, this is Tigeress419 here with my very first Teen Titans fic! I sort of came up with this idea on a whim, which is really unusually for me because stories end up brewing in my mind a long time before they reach the paper, er, screen. Then again this is probably a blessing in disguise so that I don't second guessing myself, over-analyzing and end up screwing the whole thing up. I had one _Angel _fic where that happened. It may be a Thanksgiving fic but I'm pretty sure the final chapter won't come until at least the weekend but oh well.

Summary: The Titans have to prepare dinner for the mayor, but things go off course and they all end up in some awkward situations in front of the mayor who jumps to some crazy conclusions about them. It's better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: So authors have funny sarcastic little sayings here, but I don't have the imagination to come up with my own. I don't own the Teen Titans.

**A Titans' Thanksgiving**

Beast Boy fidgeted uncomfortably in the large, leather chair. He kept getting the vibe that he, and his fellow Teen Titans members, where in trouble like they were in the principal's office about to be interrogated about the writing on the bathroom wall or prank or something like in those teen movies! Still Robin had assured them that it wasn't that big deal, the mayor just wanted to "review" his policies with them.

Mayor Ralph Ackerman had won re-election that month by a mere two and a half percent over his more popular, attractive and overall more likeable opponent. He wanted to let the public to know that this second term was going to be turning over a new leaf. Advisors were resigning and moving in left and right and he was going over, and in most cases, drastically revising every single policy he could, ones towards the Teen Titans.

Cyborg observed the spacious office, with its modern décor, there was a wall-length window behind the shiny, mahogany desk with neatly stacks papers on top of it. On the left wall there were various pictures of the Mayor when he held lesser, and less recognizable public offices. Cyborg couldn't help but noticed that in each picture that the mayor's hair line receded even farther and farther.

The door opened so suddenly that BB jumped a bit in his seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but it was a very important meeting, mayor stuff and such," the slightly overweight and bald man astonishing quickly made his way behind the desk.

He continued, "Well, Robert, you seem to-"

"It's Robin," the masked teen corrected and who was not in the mood for small talk, "What do you need to talk with us about?"

"Ah, yes" the mayor pull out a paper from his leather briefcase, "Well, I was looking over your published financial report. I know it must seem silly to you kids, but to people in the government it's actual quite important--"

Robin was starting to get annoyed on how he was talking down to them, "What's wrong with the financial report?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with it," the mayor now sensing the Boy Wonder's frustration, "It's just that I couldn't help noticing that you receive a rather large grant from an 'anonymous' source."

"Well not every contributor wants to be know, that just simply want to give," Robin replied and thought it was a logical answer it wasn't the true one. The grant was from Bruce Wayne but if anyone saw the connection between Robin and Bruce they would most certainly come to the conclusion of Batman's secret identity.

"That may be acceptable, when people give to the arts, like the local theatre or something, but this is very different in nature. It is a very large sum of money, and I need to know who or _where_ it is coming from."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for the next few moments, until someone spoke up who the mayor hadn't noticed was even there.

"You do know that that silence means we aren't giving you the contributor's name," a dry, monotone voice.

"Oh," the mayor was taking aback by the dark, hooded figure but then regain his composure, returning his focus to Robin, "We need to be in cooperation, you may not know this but I'm one of your defenders within the local government. Many people say that your large headquarters interrupts trade with in the bay and the sky, that your lack of adult supervision sends a dangerous message to the city's youth, by the fact that none of you go to school that it promotes truancy," he rose from his seat, his voice gradually rising too, "But I have defend you! I have preached about how instrumental in capturing _unusual _criminals. That you send a message of hope and helping law enforcement to the teenagers of the city! I have--"

The mayor speech was cut short by the opening of the door and the head of a woman popping in. She had short brown hair cut in a bob and large round glasses that hid her true eyes with their glare.

"Sir, it is your wife on the line," she announced, oblivious to what was going on.

"Can't it wait Marcie, tell her I'll be on in a minute," the mayor gritted through his teeth.

"Well, she isn't on the line anymore; she just left a message,"

"Wait until--"

"She said 'I'm not spending Thanksgiving with you, find some else to cook your turkey' and then something about 'I'm going to have enjoy myself with Eri-'"

"Marcie, that's enough!"

An awkward silence filled the room, mostly because the Titans' had received just a little too much information. Then an idea popped into Starfire, a nice idea but a horrible nice idea. From what she had gather from television commercial and the last comment, Thanksgiving was a celebration that involved the terrible desire to go to the grocery store, what the sport know as "football" though the foot was rarely used, and turkey.

"You may spend the Thanksgiving with us!" she exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice. The rest of her teamates' jaws dropped hoping that she had not just given that offer.

The young alien girl faced Marcie, "You may come as well and we will all celebrated the festival of the Thanksgiving!"

"Why that is great idea young lady," the mayor complemented, "I think it would be much better to discuss all of this in a more causal setting."

"I don't have anything else to do, sir" Marcie commented more to herself than her boss.

"Great then" Robin said in false enthusiasm, knowing that there was no way he could take back Starfire's off. He stood up from his chair and then he remembered him something.

Robin with a genuine smile asked, "Mayor Ackerman, how are you going to get to Titans' Tower? The ferry is closed on all holidays."

"Well, you kids have all those gadgets to get to and fro from the mainland to your little island. Couldn't you pick me and Marcie up?" the mayor retorted, he knew that Robin was trying to squirm his way out of this. The Titans were all standing now, just waiting to rush out of there.

"Yeah sure, that'll work. Hey, you get to see my baby then! Well bye" Cyborg hastily said and he and the rest rushed out the door.

Marcie and the mayor bother looked at each other, blinking in silence, "Baby?"

A/N: I know it wasn't all that funny this chapter, but it was mostly to set up the plot, just bare with me. In upcoming chapters, Raven gets the flu, Star had to go to the store ALONE, BB ends up cooking and Robin and Cyborg get stuck in "traffic". Please review, and tell me what you think so far or at least just to tell me that you read it

Tigeress419 D


	2. Big Chill

A/N: I usually wait for reviews until I updated but in the urge to get some more out before the actual holiday, I'm breaking my own rule. For those who have reviewed (hopeful there has been some!) I thank you, and you'll be acknowldegled in the next chapter!

That morning it was unusually quite in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't bothered with their nearly daily "tofu vs. meat" argument. The green changeling just simply opened the fridge, grabbed the leftovers of some strange tofu concoction, and warmed it up in the microwave for his own, small meal. Today the teenage superheroes already had enough on their plate without the yelling about tofu (where or not you want the pun intended is up to you). Today was Thanksgiving with the mayor.

No one blamed Starfire, they all knew she had the best intentions when she gave the offer. Still it had been a hassle planning everything out, and buying all the appropriate food. Before their accidental plans with the mayor and his assistant, the teens were just going about Thanksgiving like any other day, excluding the fact Cyborg would be watching excessive amounts of football on television.

The silence, however, was broken by something that sounded like a crash. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were alert, in battle stances, ready to investigate the noise when Raven appeared in the doorway. Her face was paler than usual (Beast Boy didn't even think that was possible), and dark circles surrounded her violet eyes.

"Raven, what was that?" Robin asked, but the words had barely gotten out of his mouth when Raven sneezed. In a split second during the sneeze he saw BB's glass of soy milk enveloped in black energy and then exploded.

Cyborg wiped the splattered liquid off his face, "It just had to be soy milk,"

BB shook the soy milk of his hair much like a dog and the looked at Raven, "Okay, what was that all about?"

"I think I have the flu, I took some medicine but it will be a little while before it takes affect," she stated in a raspy voice as she now used her powers to dispose of the sharp remains of the glass in the trash.

"But how does that explain the random objects going 'Kaboom'!?!" BB wildly flailed his arms around to emphasize his point.

"Perhaps it is like when I had the reaction of allergies? I do recall things going 'kaboom' and other loud noises when I sneezed," Starfire offered an explanation.

"I haven't been able to focus or meditate, keep sneezing and coughing. That medicine better kick in soon," Raven stated, reaching in the cupboard to get the necessary materials to make some of her herbal tea. Beast Boy quickly went to her side, stopping her.

"I'll make it, you're sick. You need to go on the couch a rest," he said pointing to the black piece of furniture.

If it were any other day Raven who had simply ignored him and continuing what she was doing. Though, today wasn't any other day and she_ was _sick. She sighed, relinquishing control to Beast Boy and floated over to the couch to rest and at least try to meditate. She knew that BB would probably screw up her tea but she didn't really care.

Cyborg grimaced as he looked at the clock and then turned to Robin, "It's time that we go."

Robin, too, frowned knowing what Cyborg meant. They had to go pick up the mayor and his assistant at City Hall. Since none of the Titans had great cooking abilities, most of the food that they bought pre-cooked and all they had to do was put in the microwave, if that was even necessary. Everything but the most important item in any Thanksgiving meal, the turkey. It was currently sitting on the counter in a metallic pan. Robin had sprinkled some finely chopped sage leaves on top, as the recipe called for, and the remainder was spread on the counter next to the pan. Since he and Cyborg were leaving he placed the pan into the oven and turned the timer.

"It should be ready by the time we get back," he told Starfire and BB, "but if the timer goes off before then, take it out."

With that Cyborg and Robin left for the garage on the lower floor where Cyborg's "baby", the T-Car, lied dormant, leaving the other three Titans in the common room. Raven had found a blanket on the couch and she wrapped herself in it. Even with her cloak on, she had chills, particularly in her limbs. Her eyes were close and she was about to start chanting her three famous words when loud voices brought her back to reality. Once she flung open her eyes she saw that Beast Boy was plopped down beside her flipping channels with the remote.

"Rae," he turned his head to face her, "You have to take advantage of this sick day. Believe me, I would know. I faked plenty of 'em but after all I am green."

He smirked at his own (lame) joke and Raven would have groaned but any sound she made would irritated her already sore, raw throat. She settled for rolling her eyes at changeling before pulling the blanket even tightly to her, walking over to the window and try to meditate. Beast Boy frowned, yet another failed attempt to make Raven smile. Would a smile kill her, she sure acted like it sometimes. Still he wouldn't give up, not ever.

"Come on Raven, what about 'laughter being the best medicine', huh?"

"The best thing you can do for me Beast Boy is to leave me in peace and quiet," Raven replied softly, mostly because it hurt to talk.

Beast Boy slight sighed in defeat, maybe some other day. He was about to turn off the television and comply with Raven's request when Starfire's curiosity interrupted him.

"Friend Beast Boy, what is on the screen of television?" Starfire asked, her head cocked slightly at angle in a quizzical manner. Beast Boy looked, since he didn't know what the remote had settled on. It was one of those after-school (though school wasn't in session but you get the picture) about the first Thanksgiving. It was probably close to the end since the scene was that of Pilgrims and Native Americans gathered around a long wooden table where a feast was spread upon. They were all smiling and all seemed right in the world.

"It's a cartoon about the first Thanksgiving Starfire," he explained, "See those dudes with the black hats and stuff, those are the Pilgrims. They came to America but they didn't have any idea on what to do, so the Indians helped them out. Then after everything they had a big feast to celebrate the harvest and their friendship."

He had recited all of that, in his own way of course, from a similar cartoon he saw a long time ago. Beast Boy didn't real get it when people said TV and video games makes your brain turn to mush. On the contrary, the green teen had learned a lot from TV, like most of American history. That and cereal boxes, which you always end up reading while eating your cereal even if your have already read it like five times before.

"Yes, they were the definition of friendship, taking away land and giving smallpox," Raven dryly commented. At this comment Starfire scrunched up her nose in confusion. What sort of friends did that to one another, taking away land was very mean. Though Starfire wasn't sure what 'smallpox' was, perhaps a type of fruit as payment for the land. Silence filled the room as BB turned off the TV and Raven was finally able to begin to meditate.

She quietly chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin- ACKK"

While her friends had finally settled down to let her focus, her body wouldn't. Beast Boy looked at the dark girl with concern, worry etched into his face. Raven was coughing pretty violently, like she was going to hack up a lung any second now. When her free hand reached down on the floor for support, he knew it was bad and immediately rushed over to her side. Slowly he helped her over to the couch as the coughing quieted.

"Maybe you should take some more of the medicine," he said. Raven nodded in reply, the bottle did say to take every two hours as needed.

"Is it in the medical wing?" he asked and once again she nodded.

Beast Boy quickly hurried to the medical wing, temporarily morphing into a cheetah. Raven's coughing fit had sort of scared him, mostly because she always seemed to be in control and now she wasn't. It wasn't hard to find the bottle since Raven had left it out. BB picked it up, but then realized it was way too light. He brought one of his emerald green eyes close to the opening.

"Great," he whispered to himself, "It's empty."

A/N: Hope you've liked. Please hit that little review button!!!! (Notice the excessive use of exclamation points) Next chapter we get to see what Robin and Cyborg have been up. Oh yeah, that mayor and Marcie will have a scene too.

Tigeress419

P.S. Please hit the review button, please?


	3. And the Balloons Go On

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay but between personal stuff and the site being down things got crazy. Anyway, I saw that screwed up my format (in some cases there were question marks were apostrophe were suppose to be) and hopefully that is all fixed now that I updated the text. I got a go hit the box which I have designated to represent , and take my aggression out on it.

Disclaimer: I'll make this plain and simple, I don't own the Teen Titans.

Starfire flew over the bay and then over Jump City's skyscrapers. Beast Boy had been very specific on where she should go (that drugstore next to the big glass, triangle looking building) and what she was supposed to get (cold medicine, the kind in a blue bottle) to the point he drew pictures. Starfire thought they looked more like oakarnons than a map and bottle. If she had looked down, she would have noticed the T-Car stuck in the alley. The vehicle wasn't stuck because it had run out of gas or some other malfunction. Cyborg had made sure nothing like that would ever happen to his "baby".

Cyborg wished it would rain. Specifically he wished it would rain on this parade. He watched floats and marching bands go by from the driver's seat of the T-Car, his chin currently resting in his hand. He and Robin had a great place to watch what seemed to be this never-ending procession of hot-air balloons and people. Though, unlike the good people watching at home, they couldn't change the channel. Not only we they late picking up the mayor but it was pretty boring.

"You sure we can't get out of here until the parade ends," Robin asked from the passenger seat.

"Look behind you genius, the parade wraps around that street too."

"Just asking,"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tower things were going only slightly better. Raven was now sitting up right on the couch, once again trying to meditate. In this day alone she had broken more things were her powers than she had in the past few months! Now it was coughing or sneezing that was stopping her, but the fact her eyelids seemed very heavy, and the couch and blanket seemed a little softer. 

What's wrong with me, Raven thought, I got enough sleep last night. What was wrong with her was that she was sick, just a possibility.

"Go head, sleep for a little bit," a voice said, as if reading her mind, and startled her.

Her eyelids fluttered open to see Beast Boy standing there with that toothy grin of his, leaning against the back of the sectional. Wondering how he knew Raven then noticed she had blanket wadded up like a pillow. That could have given him a clue.

"No I have to meditate,"

"Rae, I seriously doubt you can blow up the entire tower in your sleep."

"Don't call me that," she snapped but then sighed. This was going anywhere fast. Maybe if she did get some extra sleep she could finally focus. She lied on her side and was quickly the arms of Morpheus. For those of you that done know, that's not a Matrix reference, but one to Greek mythology and is a euphuism for "falling asleep". Go and look if up if you're confused.

One person that would probably have to look it up (if he had the attention span to), Beast Boy, smiled at the sleeping Raven but then his communicator when off. He turned on the yellow, round device to be greeted by the image of Robin.

"Beast Boy, it looks like we are going to be late, so you and Starfire are going to have to start warming up some food. I trust that even you can't screw that up. Hey," the Boy Wonder cranked his head to the side to see past BB, "where is Starfire anyway?"

The green teen's mind froze and whatever good excuse on why Starfire wasn't in the room flew out the window, "Ummmm…"

* * *

Starfire wondered down the small convenience store's aisles looking for a bottle that remotely resembled the crude picture Beast Boy had drawn. She hummed along with the dull music that came from the speakers. It reminded her of what Robin had called elevator music, that they had heard in all places, the elevator of City Hall when they had journeyed to meet the mayor. However this music had words, but there was one that kept popping up that Starfire didn't understand, "Christmas". She mentally reminded herself to ask the others what this "Christmas" was when she returned to the big T she called home. 

"Miss," Star turned to see a bored-looking blonde teenager girl wearing the store's uniform two-ply polyester smock, "May I help you?"

"Yes, you certainly may! Can you please direct to wear the bottle of cold relief are stored?" Starfire held up the paper with Beast Boy's sketch very close to the worker's face.

"Yeah," the worker taking a step back, "I'll show you."

* * *

Speaking of City Hall (please refer to the last decent size paragraph) that is where one ticked of mayor and his permanently calm assistant were. Marcie watched the man she called boss pace up and down the lobby of the government building. She was used to this because it seemed pacing was the mayor's own personal form of exercise. He paced when he need to think, when he was preparing for a speech, when he was upset and even when he was bored but currently he was pacing because he was angry, very angry. She knew this routine very well and in a few moments his left eyebrow was going to twitch twice and then he would suddenly stop in the middle of floor and start talking, but not to her face.

The mayor's eyebrow twitch two times, he stopped pacing and began to talk, his face directed towards a former mayor's portrait (Marcie knew he way a very predictable creature), "Can believe these kids are standing us up. I am the mayor, the most powerful man in this city and they are standing me up! No respect kids have today, absolutely no respect! Back when I was their age I would have been very punctual especially with my elders. They could have had the common decent to call and say they were going to be late!"

If the mayor hadn't been ranting he would have heard the phone ringing in his office.

* * *

Cyborg sighed and turned to Robin, "No luck man, I don't think he is in his office." 

"Great," Robin sarcastically commented. He was still fuming from receiving the news that Beast Boy had sent Starfire by herself to the store. Even though Beast Boy had pointed out that he couldn't hold money in animal form and someone had to stay with Raven, Robin still didn't understand BB's reasoning. Silence once again filled the car, and it was grating on Cyborg's nerves. Robin had never been that much of a conversationalist but Cyborg figured he might as well try, it would stop the boredom.

"Hey Robin, I got a question,"

"Shoot,"

"I was wondering this when we went stopping but I forgot to ask. Anyway, what is the difference between a sweet potato and a yam? They both look the same and they taste the same."

"I…don't know."

"I guess I'll look it up on the internet when we get back to the tower."

Silence returned, mocking Cyborg's failed attempt at a conversation.

* * *

To say Beast Boy was busy is an understatement. He was busy trying to get everything ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Though Beast Boy thought two o'clock, which was the rapidly approaching time Robin had designated as dinner time, was way too early. It wasn't exactly lunch time either, it was more of a "dunch" or maybe a "linner". The emerald shapesifter frowned, neither of those two names sounded very good. He was taken out of his thought by the green digits of "0:02" on the microwave. Quickly he flung open the microwave door before it started beeping. He didn't want to wake up Raven, who was snoring ever so slightly, but that was probably because her nose was all stuffed up. He took out the hot plate of yams (or are they sweet potatoes) with the melted marshmallows and took it to the table he had set up in the empty area between the kitchen section, the couch and the entrance to the common room. Beast Boy had gone down to the basement and brought it all the way up to the top floor. He had also brought six of the nice chairs up, but since there was the odd amount of seven people he also brought up a cloth, fold-out beach chair that had been near the table. The thing nearly attacked him when he tried setting it up.

Then he heard the oven timer beginning to buzz. Quickly he rushed back and turned it off along with the heat dial but he didn't take the bird out. He had turned off the heat, so it should stop cooking, right? Besides, Beast Boy had more pressing matters on hand, how to make Raven's herbal tea!

A/N: I figured this is a good place to stop. Anyway, I would like to that my lone reviewer so far (this is hopefully due to being on read-only mode, hopefully): **Blaze-firestorm **

I'm going to go kick my box some more.


End file.
